


Chicks Dig Scars

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [182]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arrow. Tommy lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicks Dig Scars

Tommy’s rehab was long and hard, but when he started making jokes about how ‘chicks just  _dig_  scars, man,  A chest full of rebar means I’ll never buy a drink again,“ all with a glint in his eye, Oliver finally started to relax.

He wasn’t ready, then, when Tommy showed up in the Arrowcave with his proposition. “You need help, Ollie.  Let me.”  

He knew he wasn’t going to stop Tommy. He knew this look in Tommy’s eye too well.

Now Tommy swans for the cameras and jokes with the press, and makes thinly veiled innuendos about where Oliver is (a model/a lot of models/a socialite…his variety staggers even Oliver’s imagination), and draws attention from Oliver when he was bruised or tired, or too angry to properly fit his mask.

Tommy gracefully rode the metaphorical stalking horse for him night after night.  The Hooded Vigilante always made sure Tommy made it safely home.


End file.
